Communication between X.25 based networks and other networks, such as, a TCP/IP based network, may require the use of legacy equipment for the interface, such as a Packet Assembler/Disassembler (PAD) and a terminal server. The legacy equipment may be difficult to configure, it may no longer be supported by a manufacturer, replacement components or service may be difficult to obtain, and/or personnel with expertise associated with the legacy equipment may be difficult to find. Furthermore, the legacy equipment may not support one or more standards of a user's network, such as security standards.